Before They Were Cards
by jampom78
Summary: ok.... Please read this story..It is my first time doing a fic like this and I want to see how it'll turn out from you readers opinion.. Well the title pretty much says it all but there is a new card character that'll be in it. If you are wondering what i


A/N: Ok ive been thinking if doing a yugioh story about the cards. BUT this is going to be kinda strange. It is in another world where all the monster cards were alive just like we are before they got turned into stone cards and so forth. (NOTE: This is before the anciant egyptians were able to summon these powerful beings and creatures using dark magic.)   
  
The story is going to be mostly about three of the cards wich is of caorse: The Dark Magician,  
Mystical Elf, Celtic Guardian and (NOTE: I want to put in a card creature that is named "Queen Of Autumn Leaves"! She is a card that I like to use if you have ever heard of it.If not then oh well you'll just have to use your imagination I guess! Hehehehe!) The Flaming Swords Man. It will have romance,angst and drama within the characters. So if you are wondering when am I going to just shut up and start with the story well than you are in luck because I don't want to tell you anything else anyway so :P' ! Lol I'm just kidding...........   
  
Here's the story....  
  
  
  
  
......................................................................................................................  
  
  
  
chapter 1  
  
  
It was another beautiful day in the magical world. Wich was no surprise. For even when it would rain; thier sky would still be crystal blue. and the rain would be gold colored wich would look like falling gold as it would fall from the sky with the reflection of the suns rays reflecting off of it.  
  
But it would never get hot or over heated with the constant rays of the sun. The tempurature would be just right for anything to grow with out giving away its life to the heat.  
  
And the water would be the most cleanced and refreshing thing anyone would ever drink.  
Plus the food that would grow from nature, would be so delightful it would make the fearsist fiend or beast cry once it would take a bite out of its morsal.  
  
But all the creatures were at peace with one another and would let harm come to no one of it's kind, unless; it were threaten.   
  
The most well known creatures of this magical world was the Dark Magician for his charm, seriosness and his ability to do powerful magic within a single blow.  
  
The Queen Of Autumn Leaves for she can turn any trees she wants during anytime of a season in to for instance, if it were to be summer, and we all know that trees are allways usually green during that time But, she can make a whole forest of trees turn its lush green into a sad brown with one touch if she wanted to.  
  
Also there was the Celtic guardian for he helped protect the elves from fiends and or demands with a powerful sword if they were to ever harm them..  
  
And lets not forget the Mystical elf with her magic and healing ability to do on to others for her own desire.  
  
And so we all know now that the Celtic Guardian is the protector of the elves and other magical creatures but, for a powerful worrior he has a soft spot in his heart for The Mystical Elf.   
And whenever he wouldn't be doing something heroic; he would be either sitting in one of the huge trees in there forest world enjoying the delicious friut and relaxing at his own time and or hanging out with the Dark Magician for they were I guess should say the best of friends because they understood thier gift of magic, and they ofcoarse would do guy things together like tell what adventurous thing they did for the day. Or just hang out and talk about guy things witch is what those two happening to be doing now......  
  
The Celtic Guardian was just sitting up in a tree on one of its mighty branches. He had his head leaning up against the trunk of the tree with his arms crossed behind his head as he laid against it. And one leg crossed over the other, with his left leg hanging in he balance from the branch he sat sat on.  
  
And the Dark Magician just sat on the forest floor with his elbows up against his chest and with one arm leaning across his knees, and his other hand was occupied with one of the fruits his Celtic friend had thrown at him earlier. But not out of anger or anything just from goofing around. And his septor laid beside him.   
  
It has been a while since the two have spoken to each other but only because they were enjoying the peace and sounds of nature around them wich would allways calmed there spirits. But the peace was broken when the Dark Magician had taken another bite from the fruit his friend had thrown at him earlier from the branches that were on the tree above him.   
  
*CRUNCH*  
  
Was the sound that was made as he took another bite from the luctious fruit. And then a sigh could be heard coming from him. Wich amused his Celtic friend enough for him to look down from the branch on where he was lying above. Then he questioned his friend.... "Whats up?"  
  
The Dark Magician just looked up at him and said in a soft sarcastic voice.. "Not much but I know you are." He then finished with a bit of laughter seeking through.  
  
With that smart remark The Celtic Guardian just rolled his eyes and then threw another piece of fruit at his friend below. But unfortanitly missed as his friend dodged it when he leaned to the side.  
  
*MEANWHILE*   
  
The Mystic Elf and The Queen of Autmn Leaves were cleaning themselves together at one of the refreshing rivers that ran deep in the forest far from The dark Magician and his friend have yet to venture. The Queen of Autumn Leaves was just lavendering her self with some kind of green liquid goo that she had gotten from a plant along side the river. And but the green goo would slowly decentergrate into the skin leaving it feeling refreshed and clean. So she was continuingly rubbing her arms and such, humming to herself.  
  
As her friend the Mystical Elf she was just repeatingly dipping her whole body under the streaming water rinsing the dirt and whatever she wanted rid of away.   
  
The Queen of Autmn Leaves just watched her for a moment then she just turned away continuing her own business.  
  
*MEANWHILE*~*~*~*  
  
The two heros were still doing what they were doing wich wasn't much except they were just relaxing just as before, but; the two wondered if there was more to life around there for them than this. But again they enjoyed the carefree time they had but sometimes they wished there was just a bit more.  
  
Wich soon they would later regret in the story. And wished they would have not have ventured to much in later in the chapters........................  
.....................................................................................  
  
So how was that so far??.......................  
I now it wasn't much but I'm getting tired of typing...... *Rubs Eyes*  
So what do you readers think?? If it is good enough and you want me to continue let me no....  
But thats it for now!! Till next time peeps!!! 


End file.
